


Good Night Sleep Tight

by shakiseola



Series: This Love [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluffify fluff, Introspection sort of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakiseola/pseuds/shakiseola
Summary: Dahyun and Sana's story has only just begun.





	Good Night Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> First saida fic :) it's kind of more like a character study as I try to get used to writing their individual characters better

“Dahyunnie.” Sana quietly calls.

 

You turn on your bed to face her. “Yes unnie?”

 

“Can I sleep here?” She asks in a tired voice while rubbing her eyes sleepily and clutching the stuffed shiba inu toy you gave her on the other hand. You take a moment to gaze at her. She was both cute and mesmerizing standing there illuminated by the moonlight.

 

“Like you had to ask.” You say smiling and moving to give her space on the bed. “Come here.” You spread your arms and do grabby motions at her.

 

Sana giggles softly so as not to wake up Tzuyu and Chaeyoung sleeping in the same room. She plops down next to you softly and snuggles onto your side comfortably. This was how you two spent most nights. 

 

But things were different now, she would come sleep with you not because she had nightmares or because she was scared of the thunderstorm anymore. This time there was no pretense, you two just wanted to spend as much time together as you could. And maybe for the small fact that she was now your girlfriend.

 

You smile to yourself at that last thought. Sana pulls your hand over her waist and scoots closer to you. 

 

“Dahyun-ah you’re thinking too loud.” Sana murmurs.

 

“Sorry unnie. Good night.” You chuckle but tighten your arm around her waist.

 

“Good night Dahyun. Dream of me.” Sana was out like a light. She was probably really exhausted from today. 

 

You’re having a bit of difficulty drifting into sleep so you make good use of your time and stare at your sleeping girlfriend. Starting from her long eyelashes to her cute nose and finally her lips. She really was the most beautiful girl you’ve seen. If you were being honest you’ve thought that since your time together during Sixteen.

 

You remember stepping onto the Sixteen stage all those years ago. How you stood next to the one and only Sana and openly ogled her but she didn’t pay you any mind. She wouldn’t even look at you but you tried to hide your disappointment anyway. You two never had a chance to become close till that group 1v1 where you were both in the same team.

 

It was the first time you ever saw Sana upset. She wasn’t her usual bubbly and happy self and you were disappointed in yourself for being the cause. But at the same time, you realized how serious and committed Sana was with her career that you couldn’t help but be inspired by her.

 

You two ended up patching things together and you pushed yourself over your limits during practice. You learned two things that day of the performance. One, singing and dancing next to Sana was the best thing in the world and you wanted nothing else than to keep doing the same thing. Two, you were developing a crush on Minatozaki Sana.

 

The universe answered your dream when you finally got into Twice along with eight other girls who have now become your second family. You couldn’t even imagine your life without them anymore. How you lived that long without them you don’t know but you remember being so happy and grateful that time.

 

To say that you and Sana became closer was an understatement. You knew she loved skinship but you can’t deny that it shocked you sometimes. You weren’t used to it at all but it didn’t stop Sana from linking your arms together and hugging you every moment she could. 

 

That alone flustered you to no end but then she begun kissing your cheek frequently. You would act displeased on the outside but deep down you were trying to suppress your happiness because duh who wouldn’t be happy about your crush kissing you right? And if you were being honest you were actually looking for her touch all the time now.

 

You tried to keep your feelings to yourself but it was honestly hard to hide it around Sana. Of course your roommates slash bestfriends, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, noticed. They would tease you endlessly about how whipped you were and that you were too obvious. It scared you to think that Sana knew about your feelings but you figured she probably didn’t. Turns out she wasn’t as dense as you thought.

 

You tried convincing yourself that all of her flirting didn’t mean anything. That her soft touches and embraces were there to comfort you only as a friend. Hell she’s as touchy with all the other members but it was hard not to notice the glint and sincerity in her eyes when she was with you. How she would look at you like you’re all she wanted. You were thinking if she looked at others that way too. Were you special to her?

 

That was the problem wasn’t it. You weren’t sure if you both wanted the same thing. If you both felt the same way. It reminded you of that one song that goes ‘Is your heart the same as mine? How much of your heart do I have?’

 

And that was enough to allow yourself to keep hiding your feelings. But it was getting incredibly hard as you just continued to fall for Sana every single day. Falling in love with Sana was the easiest thing in the world. How could you not? She was kind, caring, patient, you name it. 

 

_Love._

 

Yeah, that was it right? This nameless feeling you always felt in your chest whenever Sana does something endearing. It wasn’t just a simple crush anymore. A special friend, a mentor, an unnie, a shoulder to cry on. And yet she was so much more. 

 

You wouldn’t want to aimlessly say she was your everything because that wasn’t the case at all. She didn’t make you a better person, she _inspired_ you to do it yourself. She didn’t complete you or made you whole because her presence beside you made you both stronger together. 

 

And if she wasn’t by your side? You would both find each other again anyway, that was your dynamic.

 

Sometimes you’d have insecure thoughts. Were you enough for her? Because seriously she was too good for you. This beautiful, precious girl sleeping peacefully next to you. You were so scared of losing her. Losing her would be the most painful thing you would experience. Because if that happened, it would feel like the light disappeared from your world. 

 

Sana stirs then and slowly opened her eyes. “Dahyunnie.” Her sleep laced voice speaks out. 

 

“Yes, unnie?”

 

“Nothing, I just felt like you weren’t by my side just then.” She says before snuggling back and tucking her head under your chin and over your chest.

 

You were an idiot. Sana would never leave you. It’s just how she is. That’s why it felt natural now to move forward and kiss her forehead. To pull her closer to you by her waist. 

 

You can finally feel sleep coming up to capture you. This time, you allow it and happily dream of Sana in a field of flowers. You were wrong when you said you wouldn’t be able to find Sana if she stands next to the flowers. Because Sana was even more beautiful than flowers. Nothing could ever compare to her.

 

\--

 

You wake up to the sound of a camera shutter sound. You blearily open your eyes to see a smiling Tzuyu with a grinning Chaeyoung beside her holding up the instax camera and taking even more photos of you. A grumble then catches your attention and you remember that Sana was sleeping beside you right now. 

 

Your face turns red as you realize why the two maknaes were taking photos now. You move slowly so as not to wake Sana up and try to grab the camera out of Chaeyoung’s grasp but she was faster and moved so all you gripped was the wind.

 

“Stop, you’ll wake Sana-unnie up.” Chaeyoung slyly states as she waits for the photo to clear. 

 

Tzuyu goes beside Chaeyoung again and smiles once the photo was revealed. You just groan in annoyance at their antics. These were the times you wished you had a separate room from these two.

 

“Awwhh unnie don’t look so upset. I think you’ll really want to keep this photo.” Tzuyu tells you and hands you the photo Chaeyoung took just moments ago.

 

You try to act annoyed as you grab the photo but melt once you actually look at it. You and Sana were facing each other and sleeping peacefully. The light perfectly highlighted Sana’s features. You even had the softest smile on your face obviously at ease because of the person beside you. 

 

“We’re happy for you both unnie.” Tzuyu sincerely says and you couldn’t help but smile while staring at the girl still happily dreaming on your bed. 

 

“I’m happy too. Can I keep this?”

 

“If you promise to take cleaning duty for a week.” Chaeyoung barters with you.

 

“Yah Chaeyoung!” She just laughs and runs away from your pillow assault with Tzuyu in tow.

 

“What’s going on?” You hear Sana softly murmur. Oh shit you accidentally woke her up.

 

“Ahh nothing Sana-unnie. Sorry for waking you up.” 

 

“It’s okay.” She yawns and rubs her eyes. This was something you still weren’t used to. Waking up to the sight of an extremely beautiful Sana.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She asks you with a tiny frown. Too cute.

 

You chuckle and kiss the corner of her lips. “Nothing, I was just thinking of how cute you are when you wake up.”

 

“Smooth talker.” She states then leans in for a proper kiss. “Good morning Dahyun-ah.”

 

“Good morning.” You feel a big smile break from your lips. You’re getting used to this after all. 

 

Besides, you wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> So fluffy XD I was inspired by watching so many saida fmvs on YT and this idea just suddenly came to mind cuz i love rewatching saida's story from the beginning and just they've grown up sm you know? It's so beautiful and heart warming to witness
> 
> I'm also gona post a Sana version soon :))
> 
> Let's cry about saida on twitter @jk_century2na or @bttroffwithart (art page)


End file.
